Jung Hoseok's Girl
She is introduced in the highlight reels and consistently mentioned in the notes. She is introduced as Hoseok's childhood friend due to them meeting in the orphanage in the notes and is a member of the Just Dance Club. She leaves the Club later on to join an international dance team. She is played by Shin Ryujin. Relationships Jung Hoseok Hoseok and her had been friends for more than 10 years. They were described to have learned dance together until they were exhausted. They liked to joke around. In Her notes, on 31 May Year 22, Hoseok had heard her say "Hoseok-ah?" triggering the memories of his mother when he was seven. After Hoseok's visit to the hospital on July 3 Year 22 Page 160, HYYH The Notes 1, he was in a bad mood. Jimin described her as the only person who could lift his mood and make him laugh. She murmured something as they both looked at the phone together, causing Hoseok to laugh. She made fun of him, in which Hoseok told her to stop but still chuckled. On July 4 Year 22 Tear HYYH Album Notes, she had received a light concussion after colliding with Park Jimin. This led to Hoseok dragging her to the hospital under emergency assistance. While Hoseok was pacing, he dropped her bag to find an airplane e-ticket and scanned the information. After the doctor called out, she left the room and he asked whether she was okay. She responded that her head hurt a little. After spotting the e-ticket, she called out to him. Hoseok left, running in the rain to buy an umbrella. It was found out that it was a plane ticket, as she had auditioned for an international dance team and received acceptance. Hoseok did not have the confidence to congratulate her. In July 28 Year 22, she had told Jimin that Hoseok was on break and he did not read any of the Just Dance group chats. On August 13 Year 22 Answer HYYH Album Notes, Hoseok watched Jimin and her standing in position. As Hoseok had sprained his ankle, Jimin had taken his place and danced the choreography that was originally planned for Hoseok and her. When the music ended, he made eye contact with her and he gave her a thumbs up. She responded with a big smile. Hoseok then had a realisation that she had no resemblance to his mother at all and began to be confused. In HYYH The Notes 1 on the same date, Hoseok dropped by the Just Dance practise room for the first time in a while. She sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder, asking where he's been. They were sitting side by side leaning against a wall. She asked on his condition. Hoseok then tells her a story about his mother for the hundredth time in which she still listens enthusiastically. He told her he thought she looked like his mum but she actually didn't. She looked confused. He chuckled, shifting the topic. He asked when she was going to depart but quickly congratulated her. She bent her head and raised it, apologising for not telling him sooner. He tutted that if she was sorry, she should buy him a meal. He smiled a big smile, hoping for them to meet as famous dancers. She nodded and the two of them continued sitting next to each other. Park Jimin In July 3 Year 22, Jimin was practising the dance to practise with her the next day. He was attempting to practise the steps to match up with her and impress her. He wanted to receive a better compliment than 'not bad'. The following day, the aftermath of the concussion caused Jimin to panic. As he was paired with her, their movements became tangled and they bumped into each other. After slowly calming down, he realised that she had also fallen. As he attempted to reach with an umbrella, he sulked, blaming himself, as he walked back. In July 28 Year 22, she had told Jimin that Hoseok was on break and he did not read any of the Just Dance group chats. On August 13 Year 22, Jimin had taken Hoseok's place to be her dancing partner. Hoseeok thought that Jimin and her danced beautifully. Gallery ryujinhoseok.jpg Ryujinhoseokbirthday.png Hoseokryujinrain.gif References Category:Other Characters